Animal Instincts
by TheArchives
Summary: [Drabble 18] A series of KibaNaru drabbles. There are some that would have you think that there is an order to all them, but there is no drabble timeline. These are random. Yaoi abounds.
1. Noticing

**Animal Instincts**

By: Sly Omi

Disclaimer: As pertaining to all chapters herein: I, Omi, do solemnly swear that I do not, have not, and will not ever own any claim to copyrights of Naruto, either in manga or anime form, or any merchandise thereof. I am writing this for fun, not with the intention to make money.

Raiting: PG

Pairing(s): KibaNaru

Warning(s): You are reading this of your own free will. If yaoi or shounen-ai offends your sensibilites, turn ye back now. Failure to comply with this might result in your tender sensibilities being mortally offended, incurring mental trauma on your behalf. However, failure to comply with this also means that it's your own fault should that happen - I am morally obligated to do nothing about it other than laugh at you for not reading the warnings.

* * *

Drabble One - Word Count: 478

Inuzuka Kiba was not a particularly observant person, but he had always noticed one Uzumaki Naruto, even when he wasn't supposed to. And he wasn't supposed to notice Naruto unless Naruto had played some stupid prank (which Kiba had always secretly thought were hilarious) and was getting yelled at for his trouble. He wasn't supposed to notice Naruto unless Naruto was standing at the front of the classroom, glaring at his classmates and proclaiming loudly how he was going to be the next Hokage, so they had better look out. Then it was all right to notice the blonde, to laugh at him, because the rest of his classmates were – and a whole classroom couldn't be wrong.

But Kiba noticed Naruto even when he wasn't supposed to. He noticed Naruto as he sat in the back of the classroom, sometimes next to Shikamaru, sometimes next to Chouji, never anyone else - and always near enough to Kiba that Kiba could smell him. He noticed Naruto's snores as he slept alongside Shikamaru and heard him eat noisily during class in tandem with Chouji. Kiba noticed how, when Naruto was awake he paid rapt attention to whatever the teacher was saying, scribbling down everything in chicken-scratches - even if he didn't always understand the class-work assigned. Sometimes that made Kiba's head hurt and he wished he could shut off his ears. Kiba noticed how only Iruka would bother to answer Naruto's questions or explain problems to him. Kiba noticed how Naruto never complained about being ignored by his teachers, or tried very hard to get them to see him, and was silent during their classes. Kiba looked up without fail when he noticed Naruto's silence.

Strangely, Kiba most noticed the sadness in the otherwise manic grin that Naruto would always flash at him when he caught Kiba staring at him during those moments. And something about that grin made Kiba sad, though he could never say exactly why.

Now they were going on a mission together, to bring back Naruto's wayward teammate, and he was becoming aware of something entirely different. He'd smelled it when he first fought against Naruto in the Chuunin preliminaries, but had passed it off as something he was imagining. Now he knew better.

"Oi, Uzumaki."

"What d'you want, Inuzuka?"

Standing this close to Naruto, it was all too clear. "Why d'you smell like fox?"

Naruto stiffened. Kiba might not have noticed, had it been anyone else. "What's it to you, Dog Breath?"

Akamaru barked angrily.

"Akamaru resents that," Kiba translated.

"Good for him."

"He can smell it too, ya know."

"Good for him."

Suddenly Kiba leaned in very close to Naruto, sniffing lightly. Naruto's eyes widened. Kiba had never noticed anyone's eyes before, but he was aware of how blue these eyes were. He moved back and flashed an easy smile.

"It's a good smell on you."


	2. Strange Entities

**Animal Instincts**

By: Sly Omi

Disclaimer: As pertaining to all chapters herein: I, Omi, do solemnly swear that I do not, have not, and will not ever own any claim to copyrights of Naruto, either in manga or anime form, or any merchandise thereof. I am writing this for fun, not with the intention to make money.

Raiting: PG

Pairing(s): KibaNaru

Warning(s): You are reading this of your own free will. If yaoi or shounen-ai offends your sensibilites, turn ye back now. Failure to comply with this might result in your tender sensibilities being mortally offended, incurring mental trauma on your behalf. However, failure to comply with this also means that it's your own fault should that happen - I am morally obligated to do nothing about it other than laugh at you for not reading the warnings.

* * *

Drabble Two - Word Count: 387

One day, as every day before it, there were two people - Kiba and Naruto - who had almost nothing to do with each other outside of missions. The sky was blue, the grass was green, birds flew and fish swam. Life was normal. Then suddenly there was the entity KibaNaru, and just as suddenly everyone found themselves questioning their beliefs.

Chouji had even gone to the river to check and make sure there weren't birds swimming in the bottom. Shikamaru had looked up to make sure his clouds were still there. They had been, and as far was he was concerned, KibaNaru could exist as long as it damn well pleased.

If you asked anyone in Konoha when it had started, none of them would be able to tell you. Not even Shikamaru.

Well, no, that's a lie.

There were some who might be able to tell you, but chances are they wouldn't want to. No one understood it. No one really wanted to. KibaNaru could exist, but Shikamaru flat refused to think about it if he could help it - and by the _kami_ this time he was going to put effort into not thinking about it. Frankly it made his brain hurt.

Unfortunately for him there were those troublesome people who did want to think about it and whose morbid curiosity wouldn't let them leave it well enough alone. And of course those guys would come to him to bother him with their questions.

"But ..."

"Don't, Lee," he said, tiredly.

"But ... But it's Kiba and Naruto-kun."

"We know, Lee," the lazy Chuunin said, leaning on back on the sun warmed ground, tucking his arms behind his head. He glanced to his left, taking in Lee's dropped jaw and eyes that were even wider than usual. He didn't need to look back to know what the older boy was staring at.

"But ... when!" Lee cried.

"Don't ask. Some questions are better off not being answered. You'll only get a bothersome answer you didn't really want."

"But ..."

"Shut up, Lee," Neji ground out, staring studiously at nothing directly in front of them.

The three boys sighed simultaneously. Behind them Kiba and Naruto wrestled with each other, fighting to see who could leave the other with more bite marks. Akamaru barked regularly. Shikamaru wondered if the dog was keeping count.


	3. Unwanted Watcher

**Animal Instincts**

By: Sly Omi

Disclaimer: As pertaining to all chapters herein: I, Omi, do solemnly swear that I do not, have not, and will not ever own any claim to copyrights of Naruto, either in manga or anime form, or any merchandise thereof. I am writing this for fun, not with the intention to make money.

Raiting: PG

Pairing(s): KibaNaru

Warning(s): You are reading this of your own free will. If yaoi or shounen-ai offends your sensibilites, turn ye back now. Failure to comply with this might result in your tender sensibilities being mortally offended, incurring mental trauma on your behalf. However, failure to comply with this also means that it's your own fault should that happen - I am morally obligated to do nothing about it other than laugh at you for not reading the warnings.

* * *

Drabble Three - Word Count: 365

The two boys snickered as they fell clumsily onto the bed, as was their custom. The snickers were quickly silenced by lips on lips and skin on skin. Soon after the only sounds that filled the room were rustling sheets, dropping clothes, and harsh breathing. Occasionally a sharp intake of breath pierced the still summer air.

The friction was delicious between them, sending jolts of electricity all over, causing them to tremble against each other. The room seemed to get warmer, and it had nothing to do with the humid temperature outside. A slight shift in chakra tingled at the edge of Kiba's senses, but he was too lost in his senses to care. Suddenly it all stopped. Kiba thought he might well die, even as he protested the loss of the wonderful feelings.

"Nnh! Naru - wha - ?"

"I got a weird feeling ..." the blonde shinobi said, thoughtfully.

"What're ya talking about? This is no time to be exploring your inner psychic! We have Neji for that!" Kiba grumbled.

"The door is open. We closed it."

The brunette groaned and closed his eyes in annoyance. "Y'know this is doing nothing to help the mood here, ya crazy blonde."

"I want to know who opened the door," Naruto said stubbornly.

"The wind?" Kiba offered half-heartedly. He looked forlornly at the bared expanse of Naruto's chest, and debated licking it to get his boyfriend's attention back on him, but he knew the blonde wouldn't go any further until the mystery was solved. He sighed - and he'd been so close to getting laid, too.

"We **closed** it, Kiba. The wind couldn't open a closed door - even I know that."

Before the dog lover could reply, a little white and grey dog hopped up onto the bed near his head, tail wagging cheerfully. "Arf!"

"Gah!" the blonde moaned, slumping on Kiba's chest, "I knew it! Kiba! What've I told you about letting the dog in during sex!"

"I didn't let him in!" the other protested, his hand surreptitiously tangling in his boyfriend's soft hair.

"Usotsuki!" Naruto glared, "That dog follows you around everywhere."

"So?"

"So get him out or we end it here."

Kiba's eyes went very, very wide. "Akamaru! Go!"


	4. Fights

**Animal Instincts**

By: Sly Omi

Disclaimer: As pertaining to all chapters herein: I, Omi, do solemnly swear that I do not, have not, and will not ever own any claim to copyrights of Naruto, either in manga or anime form, or any merchandise thereof. I am writing this for fun, not with the intention to make money.

Raiting: PG

Pairing(s): KibaNaru

Warning(s): You are reading this of your own free will. If yaoi or shounen-ai offends your sensibilites, turn ye back now. Failure to comply with this might result in your tender sensibilities being mortally offended, incurring mental trauma on your behalf. However, failure to comply with this also means that it's your own fault should that happen - I am morally obligated to do nothing about it other than laugh at you for not reading the warnings.

* * *

Drabble Four - Word Count: 428

When Kiba and Naruto fought, it wasn't a normal couple spat. Hell, it wasn't even a normal ninja couple spat. When they fought, they fought long and hard, teeth and claws bared. More often than not they took pieces of skin off the other during these drawn out battles. Naruto always healed from these injuries first, and when he saw the state Kiba was left in he would insist on caring for the brunette, so Kiba figured he didn't mind the fighting so much.

But Kiba also figured that it was good that they didn't fight too often, or they might both be left permanently damaged. The first time they'd fought had been early in their relationship and over something relatively stupid, but had served to leave Kiba with a mild concussion by the end of it. Kiba had been having a bad day and walking down the street to Ichiraku, only to see Naruto glomping Shikamaru had done nothing but made it worse. Akamaru had even jumped off Kiba's head to hide. Kiba's possessive nature had gotten the better of him, and Naruto's independent nature had caused the blonde to rebel fiercely. (Naruto later laughed at Kiba for having insecurity issues.) They'd each gotten so worked up during That Fight that odd things had happened. Naruto's chakra had changed – suddenly it wasn't its normal blue but a menacing red that smelled like fox and death. Kiba would swear now that he had seen the blonde's eyes flash with blood red, but it was gone so fast that he could never be sure. They hadn't fought with that intensity since.

Not that Kiba was complaining. When That Fight was finally over, both of them covered in flecks of blood and bruises, the horror and sadness that seemed to invade the blonde's entire being as he helped Kiba back to his home was more than Kiba could take. Naruto had alsoavoided Kiba for a week. That had bothered Kiba more than the actual fight or the strange changes.

Kiba didn't remember what had started the fight this time. It didn't matter, really. This time they were fighting less in actual anger and more because it was exhilarating.

"Oof! Kiba! Gerroff me, teme!"

Kiba snapped back into his thoughts, realizing that he'd pinned Naruto to the ground. He grinned at the back of Naruto's head ferally. He leaned down, putting his lips next to the blonde's sensitive ears, whispering, enjoying the way the shorter boy shivered.

"Maybe in a minute."

Making up was always the best part of fighting.


	5. Choosing

**Animal Instincts**

By: Sly Omi

Disclaimer: As pertaining to all chapters herein: I, Omi, do solemnly swear that I do not, have not, and will not ever own any claim to copyrights of Naruto, either in manga or anime form, or any merchandise thereof. I am writing this for fun, not with the intention to make money.

Raiting: PG

Pairing(s): KibaNaru

Warning(s): You are reading this of your own free will. If yaoi or shounen-ai offends your sensibilites, turn ye back now. Failure to comply with this might result in your tender sensibilities being mortally offended, incurring mental trauma on your behalf. However, failure to comply with this also means that it's your own fault should that happen - I am morally obligated to do nothing about it other than laugh at you for not reading the warnings.

* * *

Drabble Five - Word Count: 461

Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Hyuuga Neji occupied three chairs of a table set for seven. Uchiha Sasuke also occupied a chair, his arms crossed in a typical gesture and his face a picture of pure disinterest in what was going on around him. But he also kept himself at the end of the table opposite of Shikamaru, which meant, in Shikamaru's opinion, that he was separate from the group. The only reason he was there at all was because this was Naruto's birthday, and Sasuke being there would make Naruto happy – though the kami only knew why. Absent from their seats were Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, and the blonde whose birthday they were supposed to be celebrating. Judging from the faint blush on Neji's cheeks and the resigned way Chouji stared at the door, all present were thinking of the same reason for Kiba's and Naruto's absence.

Suddenly a figure, clad in a color other than green for once, burst through the restaurant door and jogged over to the table.

"Sumimasen!" Lee said, slightly out of breath and looking apologetic. He took his seat between Neji and Sasuke, and Shikamaru had to note that Neji looked distinctly more relaxed than he had. "I had to explain my way out of why I wasn't spending tonight training."

Shikamaru waved off the apology bored-ly, saying, "Just say it's too bothersome to train every night. You won't be lying."

"Ah – but Gai-sensei would worry. It's unlike me," Lee said. He blinked at the two empty seats across the table, "Oh. Kiba and Naruto-kun aren't here yet."

"Are you surprised?" the lazy Jounin asked, lifting an eyebrow ever-so-slightly.

Lee looked down the table, peering quizzically at Shikamaru, "What do you mean, Shikamaru-kun? Naruto-kun is rarely late for anything that involves free food; especially when there is the possibility of ramen."

"Tcha ... perhaps," Shikamaru, the eyebrow lowering, "But Naruto's also a troublesome guy – and Kiba's worse. They're both so annoyingly stuck onto each other they start forgetting others and keep us waiting."

"You mean ..." Lee trailed off, pondering that, and suddenly he was blushing.

Neji's own cheeks turned a darker shade of red – Shikamaru swore he saw the tiniest bit of blood drop from the Hyuuga's nose. Chouji was trying not to look too interested, but his best friend knew better. Sasuke's eyes hardened and his fingers tightened around his upper arms until his knuckles were white. Shikamaru smirked; let the bastard be jealous.

Lee finally spoke again, "Do you really think they're ..."

"Probably," the pony-tailed boy nodded.

"Oh," the slightly odd boy murmured, thoughtfully. He never had fully grasped that Kiba and Naruto were boyfriends. The topic was dropped for a while, each boy lost in their own thoughts. Then, piercing the silence, Lee finally asked, "How do you think they choose who's on top?"

* * *

Beware a possible spoiler.

**Author's Notes:** This drabble quite happily ignores what has actually happened in both the manga and anime of _Naruto_ and pretends that Naruto dragged Sasuke back kicking and screaming to Konoha. Therefore, Shikamaru can still hate him and call him a bastard - and he said himself that he never particularly liked Sasuke, anyway.


	6. Sickness

**Animal Instincts**

By: Sly Omi

Disclaimer: As pertaining to all chapters herein: I, Omi, do solemnly swear that I do not, have not, and will not ever own any claim to copyrights of Naruto, either in manga or anime form, or any merchandise thereof. I am writing this for fun, not with the intention to make money.

Raiting: PG

Pairing(s): KibaNaru

Warning(s): You are reading this of your own free will. If yaoi or shounen-ai offends your sensibilites, turn ye back now. Failure to comply with this might result in your tender sensibilities being mortally offended, incurring mental trauma on your behalf. However, failure to comply with this also means that it's your own fault should that happen - I am morally obligated to do nothing about it other than laugh at you for not reading the warnings.

* * *

Drabble Six - Word Count: 638

"You're sick," Kakashi said calmly, eyeing the blonde boy, who looked like he was about to keel over where he stood.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are. Come on, I'll take you home, Naruto."

Naruto let himself be led back to his apartment, and decided that being sick sucked. Royally. The worst part was that he had never been sick before, so it was coming down on him harder than it might have. By the time they got to his house, the blonde teen was resting almost all of his weight on Kakashi to keep himself upright. His teacher stopped then, which nearly caused Naruto to fall flat on his face.

"You really are sick," the grey haired man said, worry seeping into his tone, "You shouldn't keep these things to yourself, you know."

Naruto couldn't bring himself to answer. Rather than force Naruto to walk up the stairs, Kakashi performed some quick seals and they were transported to the blonde's bedroom with a loud 'pyong!'. The older man helped his student into bed, and suddenly was gone with the same loud sound and a cloud of smoke. The blonde frowned vaguely.

"Some caring teacher," he muttered.

But sickness was catching up to him, and he couldn't bring himself to care, focusing instead on wallowing in sick misery. Finally the blonde succumbed to drowsiness and found himself drifting in and out of sleep. When he woke up and could keep himself awake, the sun hadn't moved that much in the sky. Then he became aware of changes. There was a chair next to his bed which hadn't been there before.

_The furniture's moving..._ Looking around proved that there were fewer clothes on the floor than previously. _Holy shit! My room's cleaning itself!_ And someone was making noises in his kitchen. The blonde groaned and steeled himself – he would have to deal with the intruder before he could go back to sleep. Naruto managed to push himself into a sitting position when his bedroom door opened.

"What are you doing?" Inuzuka Kiba asked, his brows furrowed in question and annoyance.

Naruto's jaw dropped, before he pulled his wits together and scowled. "Getting ... out of ... bed. What's it ... look like? Knitting ... a sweater?"

Kiba sighed and finished his journey to the blonde's bedside, placing the bowl (Naruto could now see it was filled with water and had a cloth dipped into it) on the floor. He held out his hand, palm facing the shorter shinobi, "Wait."

Naruto blinked, "For what?" The dog lover grinned faintly and pushed Naruto's chest with two fingers, adding just a tiny bit of chakra behind them for emphasis. The blonde fell back onto the sheets, giving a soft gasp, glaring at his friend. "I hate you, you know."

Kiba grinned wider, un-apologetically. "You're sweating, burning, and Akamaru can hear your breathing from the next room. Face it, mate, you're sick."

"I am not!" Naruto snapped, automatically denying the charge.

"I pushed you down with two fingers."

"You used chakra – that's cheating."

"I didn't use enough to make you do anything you didn't want to."

The blonde pouted, but stilled on the bed, claiming, "I really hate you."

Kiba's smile turned gentle – something Naruto had never seen before – as he brushed aside some damp bangs from the shorter boy's forehead. "Everyone gets sick, ya know."

"Not me," Naruto grumbled. The dog lover sighed and reached for the cloth, dipping it into the bowl and ringing it out. He dabbed it against Naruto's fevered skin, paying special attention to his face. Brilliant blue eyes slid shut under the soothing administrations, and Naruto sighed contentedly.

"Feels good," he murmured sleepily.

Kiba chuckled and replaced the cloth on Naruto's forehead briefly with his lips, "Rest, Kitsune. Akamaru and I aren't going anywhere."

And that, really, made all the difference.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This might seem a little strange to people, because in this one Kiba and Naruto have not officially started going out. They are still at the 'just friends' point - odd, I know, after all these ones where they're together, but eh. It's just what came to mind. 

There is a reason that Kiba calls Naruto 'mate', and it has nothing to do with him being from Australia. I'll let you figure it out for yourselves.

Also, I want to thank all those who have reviewed these drabbles. I'm glad you're all enjoying them.


	7. Sunset Watching

**Animal Instincts**

By: Sly Omi

Disclaimer: As pertaining to all chapters herein: I, Omi, do solemnly swear that I do not, have not, and will not ever own any claim to copyrights of Naruto, either in manga or anime form, or any merchandise thereof. I am writing this for fun, not with the intention to make money.

Raiting: PG

Pairing(s): KibaNaru

Warning(s): You are reading this of your own free will. If yaoi or shounen-ai offends your sensibilites, turn ye back now. Failure to comply with this might result in your tender sensibilities being mortally offended, incurring mental trauma on your behalf. However, failure to comply with this also means that it's your own fault should that happen - I am morally obligated to do nothing about it other than laugh at you for not reading the warnings.

* * *

Drabble Seven - Word Count: 477

Uzumaki Naruto was not having a good day. Not that Uzumaki Naruto ever really had 'good days'. No, he was too much of a _monster_ to have a good day. The blonde sneered ferociously at the ground he was staring at and growled angrily. He wasn't a fucking monster and he damn well knew it. Iruka knew it, and Tsunade-baba and Ero-sennin both knew it, and he was willing to bet money that the Third had, too. Pity the rest of Konohagakure didn't see things his, or Iruka's, or Tsunade-baba's, or Ero-sennin's, way. The blonde sighed tiredly, the sneer dropping from his lips and suddenly as it had appeared.

"Stupid. You think this your personal soap opera?" Naruto muttered, "Get over it. Once you become the next Hokage they'll be forced to see you."

"You still harping on about being Hokage?"

The blonde ninja stiffened, but otherwise gave no indication of his surprise – he was in absolutely no mood for his usual theatrics. Inwardly he cursed at himself – he should have felt or at least _heard_ Kiba coming up behind him.

"So what if I am? It's going to happen and you'll be sorry you laughed at me."

Kiba snorted disbelievingly and sat down next to Naruto, never mind that he hadn't been invited. The blue eyed-boy decided he was too tired to tell him to get lost. After sitting in silence for a few moments (which, for whatever reason, Kiba didn't call him on as most would have), Naruto decided that Kiba apparently wasn't going to sit there just to pick at him all night, and he spared the other boy a quick once-over. The first thing he noticed was the absence of Akamaru.

"Where's the mutt?"

The brunette growled at that, "He's at home. He wasn't feeling too well tonight."

"For what?"

"Dance lessons."

Naruto half-smiled at Kiba's deadpan, "Frankly I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

"I think I care enough to be insulted. ... No, wait, I was wrong."

Now the blonde laughed out loud. Fairly soon after Kiba was laughing with him. That only caused both of them to laugh harder. By the time they were laughed out, they were leaning companionably against each other. And though both realized that, neither attempted to move away from the other. They watched the sun go down like that, and only when it was fully dark did they part. Naruto was up and jogging away first, Kiba watching him thoughtfully. The blonde stopped suddenly and did an about-face.

"You're pretty cool when you're not being a jerk. Wanna do this again sometime?"

He waved and disappeared down the street before Kiba could answer. But Kiba could feel a smile – the stupid kind of smile you saw in movies when someone had a crush on someone else – creeping across his lips.

"Yeah. Sounds like a good time."


	8. Worry

**Animal Instincts**

By: Sly Omi

Disclaimer: As pertaining to all chapters herein: I, Omi, do solemnly swear that I do not, have not, and will not ever own any claim to copyrights of Naruto, either in manga or anime form, or any merchandise thereof. I am writing this for fun, not with the intention to make money.

Raiting: PG

Pairing(s): KibaNaru

Warning(s): You are reading this of your own free will. If yaoi or shounen-ai offends your sensibilites, turn ye back now. Failure to comply with this might result in your tender sensibilities being mortally offended, incurring mental trauma on your behalf. However, failure to comply with this also means that it's your own fault should that happen - I am morally obligated to do nothing about it other than laugh at you for not reading the warnings.

* * *

Drabble Eight - Word Count: 694

Kiba gave a pained cry and went down. Naruto whipped around in time to see the dog lover fall to his knees, clutching his shoulder, a dark stain spreading from under his hand. Akamaru barked angrily, hackles rising, and leapt at the suddenly scared shinobi. A second jumped in and knocked the dog to the side, tackling him.

Naruto saw red. He could feel his nails grow longer and harder, forming claws. He didn't have to see to know that the scars on his cheeks had become elongated and more whisker-like. The seal was bold against his tanned skin. The shinobi who had wounded Kiba was preparing to deal the killing blow – and everything in the blonde's being screamed _PROTECT_.

Naruto charged the foolish shinobi, enraged, the pretty forest scenery fading into the background. His palm extended to allow a purple ball of chakra to gather, swirling angrily.

"Rasengan!"

He didn't feel a thing as his palm thrust through the man's stomach, leaving a gaping hole where organs and intestines should have been. The rapid swirling and heat of his chakra cauterized the wound even as it left it, preventing a spray of blood that would have drenched the blonde. He stood over Kiba, eyes bright red and teeth bared, daring any of the remaining three shinobi to venture closer.

Unfortunately for them, they did.

Naruto leapt into action, kunai and claws ready. Leaping and ducking between their attackers, the blonde plunged his kunai into the throat of one, and tearing out the eye of another. Soon enough there was nothing left of the ninja but blood and corpses. Naruto stood over the last body, breathing harshly, his red chakra whipping around him in visible pulses – like the lashing of a tail.

"Nobody hurts what's _mine_," he growled, voice murderously soft, stepping away form the forming blood puddles distastefully.

Movement from the direction of his wounded mate caused Naruto to snap to attention once more, and he relaxed only when he saw it was just Akamaru checking on Kiba. The dog lover was petting his dog absently, but his eyes were fixed on the blonde. As quickly as it had come, Naruto felt the rage draining out of him, and his features returned to normal.

Kiba let out a short sigh of relief and offered the blonde a tired smile, "You ever considered that as an intimidation technique?"

"Eh?"

"The red eyes and tail. Use it more often and you could just frighten enemies into submission."

Naruto laughed shortly, closing the distance between himself and Kiba quickly, though hesitantly. He relaxed more when Kiba didn't immediately move away from him. He kneeled by the dark haired boy and tugged at the sweatshirt. "It only works when I'm feeling worried about someone, or about to die. Get this off, let me check your wound."

Kiba snorted, "You just want me naked." But he reached up to unzip the sweatshirt anyway.

The blonde snorted right back, examining the wound and prodding it gently. When the other boy hissed he immediately recoiled. He did lean in closer, however, to examine it, and, though later he blamed it on heightened Kyuubi instincts, licked it, clearing away the blood. Kiba didn't say anything about it, and Naruto thought maybe Kiba did that to himself when there was no one to help him, because he was a dog and that was what dogs did.

"It looks fine to me. I don't think it'll infect," the blonde said, pulling out some bandages anyway.

"That's good," the taller boy murmured. He let silence reign for a while Naruto bandaged him gently, shooting him a glance from the corner of his eye, "You were worried about me?"

Naruto blushed, but continued his task, "No, moron. I was worried about me. Be glad you're injured or I'd injure you myself. Of course I was worried."

Kiba smiled and relaxed into his mate's touch. He lifted his free hand and tangled his fingers in the soft hair behind Naruto's ears – the boy's biggest weakness – and scratched lightly.

"I worry about you, too," he whispered and brought the blonde boy's head down so their lips met.


	9. Festivals

**Animal Instincts**

By: Sly Omi

Disclaimer: As pertaining to all chapters herein: I, Omi, do solemnly swear that I do not, have not, and will not ever own any claim to copyrights of Naruto, either in manga or anime form, or any merchandise thereof. I am writing this for fun, not with the intention to make money.

Raiting: PG

Pairing(s): KibaNaru

Warning(s): You are reading this of your own free will. If yaoi or shounen-ai offends your sensibilites, turn ye back now. Failure to comply with this might result in your tender sensibilities being mortally offended, incurring mental trauma on your behalf. However, failure to comply with this also means that it's your own fault should that happen - I am morally obligated to do nothing about it other than laugh at you for not reading the warnings.

* * *

Drabble Nine - Word Count: 508

One thing that Kiba never understood was Naruto's obsession with festivals. Not that Kiba was anti-social, mind you - Uchiha Sasuke was anti-social enough for all of Konoha and then some - but even he got sick of the seemingly endless crowded streets after a while. And he wasn't hated by the greater population of the village.

That he didn't like traversing through crowds was his story and he was sticking to it, but Akamaru and his sister knew better; what Kiba really couldn't stand were the cold-eyed glares and looks of pure disgust that people threw at his boyfriend. Looks that the golden boy pretended not to notice but cut deeply into him, moreso than any kunai or shuriken.

Yet without fail (barring missions, and even then the blonde seemed to be able to find free time to spare for festivities no matter where they were), Naruto would come to Kiba hours before thestart of any festival, no matter how large or small, and demand that Kiba take him to it. A demand which Kiba always protested against at first, yet without fail gave into, because he was a sucker for puppy-dog eyes. Of course, Naruto's puppy-dog eyes worked on the last Uchiha, so they were damn powerful ones - which was Kiba's excuse.

So he would play the dutiful boyfriend, Akamaru on his head and Naruto on his arm, and he would buy his little sunshine the shiny key-chains that caught his attention. (Then Kiba thanked the _kami _that only the cheap little key-chains caught Naruto's eye - the more expensive things would have left him broke for months.) They would buy food and eat together under a tree or on a bench, Naruto snuggled contentedly against Kiba's side and Akamaru settled firmly in his lap while the blonde fed him bits of meat. Pure fucking domestic bliss, which made Kiba wonder if he was indeed dating a boy.

Now he was putting things right. The door opened and Naruto stepped out of the bathroom, Kiba's sister trailing behind him.

"You realize I'm making the ultimate sacrifice for your whims, here, right?"

Kiba blinked, "What're you on about?"

"I'll have no shame or dignity left after this."

The brunette stared, bemused, only half paying attention to the blonde's words, "It's not that bad."

"I'm wearing your _sister's_ old kimono, and you won't let me use Oiroke. I'm in _DRAG,_ Kiba. It's bad."

The other boy couldn't stop himself from laughing at his boyfriend, "You're the one who demands that I take him out like a woman. It's high time you acted the part. Besides, you look so pretty."

"Be glad I'm wearing your sister's clothes and respect her enough to care if I tear and or get blood on them," Naruto grumbled, stomping over to retrieve the ornaments that would soon be placed in his hair.

Kiba waited patiently until the task was done, then stood to open the door, making a sweeping gesture and laughing, "Shall we go, my lady?"

Naruto's promises of retribution sounded very promising indeed.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This drabble was inspired by Drabble 10: Takoyaki of the _Lazy Love_ series - I adore those drabbles ever so much! I have tried to keep mine as different as possible from Noniechan-san's; I apologize in advance if I haven't. 


	10. Denial

**Animal Instincts**

By: Sly Omi

Disclaimer: As pertaining to all chapters herein: I, Omi, do solemnly swear that I do not, have not, and will not ever own any claim to copyrights of Naruto, either in manga or anime form, or any merchandise thereof. I am writing this for fun, not with the intention to make money.

Raiting: PG

Pairing(s): KibaNaru

Warning(s): You are reading this of your own free will. If yaoi or shounen-ai offends your sensibilites, turn ye back now. Failure to comply with this might result in your tender sensibilities being mortally offended, incurring mental trauma on your behalf. However, failure to comply with this also means that it's your own fault should that happen - I am morally obligated to do nothing about it other than laugh at you for not reading the warnings.

* * *

Drabble Ten - Word Count: 325

Akamaru didn't understand his human. He never _really_ had, and was starting to think he never really would. Sure his human acted enough like a proper dog most of the time- he licked his wounds and made sure to sniff people well to judge their character  but there were times when Kiba was just strangely _human_.

Like now.

Kiba was refusing to take a mate, his perfect mate, even though it was far past his time. The poor boy was practically driving himself insane with denial, and Akamaru couldn't understand why he would deny himself something that important. 

"I don't _like_ him," his silly human snarled.

"Bullshit."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"He's a canine, same as you."

"He's not the same as me! He's a fox!"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Yes it does!"

"Look- he bested you. You feel the pull to him. Your scent changes every time he's near."

Kiba growled, "It does not."

"Now you're just in denial."

Akamaru's human flopped back on his bed, moping, staring intently at the ceiling hoping his best friend would take the hint and drop the subject. Akamaru, like Naruto, had never been very good at taking hints. He jumped up to join Kiba.

"Face it. He's your ideal mate."

"He's a he. My ideal mate is a woman."

If Akamaru could have, he would have given an exasperated sigh. Instead he snorted, "No woman can tame you the way he can. He can understand you. He's a canine in nature- I've seen him."

"You follow him!"

"I used to play with him - while you were still in the academy. He's just like you, but he can't understand me."

"You suck," Kiba grumbled. "I don't care how much like me he is. I don't _like_ him."

"Then you are doomed to remain horny forever. Good luck."

(Kiba often wondered later if Akamaru's warning had had anything to do with his decision to ask Naruto out.)


	11. First Time: Attempt 1

**Animal Instincts**

By: Sly Omi

Disclaimer: As pertaining to all chapters herein: I, Omi, do solemnly swear that I do not, have not, and will not ever own any claim to copyrights of Naruto, either in manga or anime form, or any merchandise thereof. I am writing this for fun, not with the intention to make money.

Raiting: PG

Pairing(s): KibaNaru

Warning(s): You are reading this of your own free will. If yaoi or shounen-ai offends your sensibilites, turn ye back now. Failure to comply with this might result in your tender sensibilities being mortally offended, incurring mental trauma on your behalf. However, failure to comply with this also means that it's your own fault should that happen - I am morally obligated to do nothing about it other than laugh at you for not reading the warnings.

* * *

Drabble Eleven - Word Count: 255

"They're ... really ... gone?" Naruto panted.

"Should ... be," Kiba groaned, biting the blonde's neck.

"Fine ... then ... where does it go?"

"Uh ... I dunno."

"You're ... the dog."

"Your teacher's ... the pervert."

"Then ... how're ... we ..." the shorter shinobi moaned softly.

"Get him on his back, Kiba!"

"Gyah! Akamaru!"

"What's the ... dog doing here, Kiba!"

"On his back is more fun!"

"Akamaru! No back-seat driving!"

"What the hell is he saying?" Naruto demanded.

"Nothing! Nothing important!"

"Riiight. ... Oi. Is that your sister's dog?"

"We're leaving, Akamaru," the big dog said, picking Akamaru up by his scruff.

"But ... but ..." the small dog whined.

"Go, Akamaru!" Kiba ordered.

"Go where?"

"_Ane_! What're you doing here!"

"Kiba! What're you doing on the couch!"

"I'm not here. I'm not here. I'm not here," the blonde muttered, hiding his face in his arms.

"Go to your room before mom walks in!" Kiba's sister ordered, beating a hasty retreat.

"All right, all right!" Kiba shouted back.

A loud bang and a cloud of smoke appeared, saying before it dissipated, "Yo, Naruto. Shikamaru sai- oh. Um. I'll see you later. Oh, and it works better when both are on their knees the first time." Then Kakashi was gone.

"Wha- was that ... did he say ..." Naruto stuttered.

"Yes." Kiba said solemnly.

"... I quit. I give up," the blonde moaned.He sank as close to Kiba's body heat as was humanly possible.

"I'm sorry," the other said mournfully, trying to forget just how horny he was.

"Next time we're doing this at my apartment. And the dog stays here."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I realise I should have stuck these on the last drabble, but it didn't occur to me until Amekan's reivew - as far as I know, foxes are canine, but they are very much like felines. Even so, for purposes of Naruto, considering I picture him playing with Akamaru since no one else would (justification being thatNaruto would often be skipping class and I'm sure there were instances when Kiba couldn't have Akamaru with him), I can see some of Akamaru's behavior rubbing off on Naruto. Therefore, Akamaru was slowly molding Naruto into Kiba's perfect mate all along XD 


	12. First Time: Attempt 2

**Animal Instincts**

By: Sly Omi

Disclaimer: As pertaining to all chapters herein: I, Omi, do solemnly swear that I do not, have not, and will not ever own any claim to copyrights of Naruto, either in manga or anime form, or any merchandise thereof. I am writing this for fun, not with the intention to make money.

Raiting: PG

Pairing(s): KibaNaru

Warning(s): You are reading this of your own free will. If yaoi or shounen-ai offends your sensibilites, turn ye back now. Failure to comply with this might result in your tender sensibilities being mortally offended, incurring mental trauma on your behalf. However, failure to comply with this also means that it's your own fault should that happen - I am morally obligated to do nothing about it other than laugh at you for not reading the warnings.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Tsugath: You thought it was bad; but it gets worse. And Akamaru is less a voyeur and more just trying to offer the silly humans some helpful advice, as neither of them seem to know what they're doing.

* * *

DrabbleTwelve - Word Count: 464

The door closed with a bang behind them. The house was totally empty. 

"See ... all quiet ... on the home front," Naruto panted between kisses.

"Shut it ... and ... on the bed," Kiba growled, his eyes darkened to a near black with want.

Creaking mattress-springs nearly made them both wince, hoping the cheap, old frame would hold up. Their fear was soon forgotten as clothes were discarded. Suddenly they both stopped and sniffed; then whipped around to look behind them.

" ... Please, continue."

"Ero-sennin! Get that sketch book out of here!"

"_You_ get out of here!"

In the face of claws and fangs, Jiraiya gave a lecherous grin and quickly teleported himself out of the room. Kiba pinned Naruto under him as soon as the old man was gone.

"I ... really ... hate ... interuptions."

"Oi, dobe – uh ... Oh."

"Teeeemeeeee! Next time knock! This ain't a show!"

Kiba's eyes narrowed threateningly at the Uchiha, "Piss off! Your blushing is making _me_ embarrassed."

Sasuke walked quickly out the door, his hands clenched into fists so hard his knuckles were pure white. Kiba smirked; let the bastard be jealous.

"Oi ... attention ... here," the blonde snapped, rolling over so he was on top and nipping at Kiba's neck.

"Of – ah – course."

"Hey, Naruto! You're late for trai ... ning ..."

"Sakura-chan!" "Haruno!"

Inner Sakura promptly died of a nosebleed. Both Kiba and Naruto decided that pink hair and a red face did not look good together, as the girl stuttered, "I'll ... just be ... leaving ..."

Once again, Naruto slumped onto Kiba's chest, "This isn't happening."

"Yes, it is," Kiba said mournfully, wishing there were a moon he could howl at.

"Let's try it again. We should be okay."

"That might require more effort."

Naruto's lips curved up in a vulpine grin, "I'm up for it if you are."

"That was ... a _horrible_ pun."

"I know."

"Don't stop."

"I w – KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

The face hanging upside down in the window quickly disappeared. The boys gaped at the empty space, then at each other, then shouted "PERVERT!" in tandem.

"Why do I get the feeling that I know where this is going?" the blonde muttered.

"Because we d – "

A loud bang interrupted them, "Hey, Naruto, want to get – INUZUKA KIBA! What are you doing to my boy!"

"Shit."

"I'm going to hurt you, Inuzuka!"

"Iruka-sensei! Don't!"

"He's taking advantage of you, Naruto!"

"He is not! We both want this!"

"EH!" there was a sudden stop, "You what!"

Naruto blushed brightly, "It's consensual. Please, Iruka-sensei, please go _away_."

As if he had to ask. Iruka keeled over, his nose bleeding, and poofed away in a cloud of smoke as he hit the floor.

"'All quiet on the home front', eh?" Kiba asked, eyebrow quirked upward.

"Shut up. At least the dog isn't here."

"Arf!"

"Gyah! Kiba!"

"It's not my fault!"


	13. Confusion

**Animal Instincts**

By: Sly Omi

Disclaimer: As pertaining to all chapters herein: I, Omi, do solemnly swear that I do not, have not, and will not ever own any claim to copyrights of Naruto, either in manga or anime form, or any merchandise thereof. I am writing this for fun, not with the intention to make money.

Raiting: PG

Pairing(s): KibaNaru

Warning(s): You are reading this of your own free will. If yaoi or shounen-ai offends your sensibilites, turn ye back now. Failure to comply with this might result in your tender sensibilities being mortally offended, incurring mental trauma on your behalf. However, failure to comply with this also means that it's your own fault should that happen - I am morally obligated to do nothing about it other than laugh at you for not reading the warnings.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Serena Malfoy-Jackson: Hehe, you have now! I made the QotIAoT? Awesome! What quote made it? 

tyranimo: Actually, in my mind,there is no set seme or uke in this relationship. The seme is whomever wins the wrestling-match-foreplay XD

Lady Adako: Actually ... no. Foxes are in the Family Canidae with dogs, jackals, wolves, and coyotes. Cats are in the Family Felidae. You can check the University of Michigan Museam of Zoology websiteif you don't believe me.

* * *

Drabble Thirteen - Word Count: 497

Naruto was puzzled. Quite puzzled. Actually, to say that he was puzzled was something of an understatement. Abso-fucking-lutely confused out of his mind might be closer to the truth, and even then the blonde wasn't sure it quite covered it. Either way he was confused.

The confusion had started shortly after the blonde's fight with one Inuzuka Kiba during the Chuunin-exam third round preliminaries. As much as he wanted to, Naruto couldn't be amazingly happy about it. Sure, he was _happy_ – after all he'd beat the bastard who'd claimed that he would go down in one punch – and had paraded up to join Sakura and Kakashi when he was declared the winner like he couldn't be prouder of himself. But unlike what he'd do if he'd beat, say, Sasuke, Naruto had no desire to laugh in Kiba's face and gloat smugly when it was all over. And that was why he was confused. The preliminaries ending saw him going to find Kiba at the medial rooms the located in the back of the building – and he had no idea why.

Kiba didn't look up from petting Akamaru when he entered the room. "What, Uzumaki?"

Naruto stopped, wondering how the other boy knew it was him briefly before remembering what Kiba said about his family's abilities. He shifted his weight and closed the door, not sure what to say ... and not feeling right about saying something stupid just because. Kiba looked up a few seconds later, his eyebrow raised. Kiba's hood was down and his _hitae-ate_ off, Naruto realized suddenly. It had been a long time since he'd seen Kiba's actual hair.

"Well?" Kiba snapped.

The blonde blinked, and finally settled on, "I ... How's Akamaru?"

The other boy obviously hadn't been expecting that. His jaw dropped slightly and he looked down at his dog automatically. The little white form slept in his lap contentedly. Kiba shrugged, and said shortly, "Sleeping."

"He's not hurt?"

"He's had worse."

"Ah."

There was more silence. Kiba continued to look at Akamaru, waiting for the blonde to get fidgety and leave. But he never heard the door. Eventually he looked back up, and found Naruto's blue eyes staring back at him. Or rather, staring at his hand petting Akamaru ... and he looked sad.

"You're still here?"

"No where else to be," the blonde shrugged.

"So you're just going to stand there all day? I'm leaving soon as the doc says I can."

"Y'know Sasuke is better company than you?" Naruto ignored Kiba's indignant sputtering, "Even with his Highness' ice act, I think I've held better conversations with him that were less a waste of my time. Don't stress yourself, Inuzuka. ... See Hinata-chan if you can," Naruto said, his eyes hardened, "I'm gonna have words with Neji." He paused and tossed Kiba a smirk, "See if I can beat Hyuuga same as you. See ya."

With that, he left. And though the visit had really proven nothing to himself, Naruto felt better for it.

* * *

Yes, Naruto is the master of very quickly getting himself into awkward situations, and talking his way out of them so fast that the person he was talking to stands (or sits) there going "WTF, mate?" by the time he's done. In my head, at any rate. This might be the farthest I've got from IC with them ... not sure. Oh well. 


	14. Memory

**Animal Instincts**

By: Sly Omi

Disclaimer: As pertaining to all chapters herein: I, Omi, do solemnly swear that I do not, have not, and will not ever own any claim to copyrights of Naruto, either in manga or anime form, or any merchandise thereof. I am writing this for fun, not with the intention to make money.

Raiting: PG

Pairing(s): KibaNaru

Warning(s): You are reading this of your own free will. If yaoi or shounen-ai offends your sensibilites, turn ye back now. Failure to comply with this might result in your tender sensibilities being mortally offended, incurring mental trauma on your behalf. However, failure to comply with this also means that it's your own fault should that happen - I am morally obligated to do nothing about it other than laugh at you for not reading the warnings.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: deathrosekitty: Glad you still like 'em even without all the fluff! This one should more than make up for the previous drabble's lack of fluff, though.

* * *

Drabble Fourteen - Word Count: 295

It had been a boring lecture, Naruto remembered. Then again, he thought all lectures had been boring, so that wasn't saying much - but even Sakura-chan had been dozing off. Shikamaru was half-dead behind him, and Chouji was nearing the last of his chips - that ruled them out for anything. (Not like Shikamaru would actively do anything with him, anyway, but sometimes he could coerce the pony-tailed boy with promises of clouds.)

The blonde had sighed mentally; he'd be on his own again. Well, it was nothing new. And if he didn't get yelled at by the teacher for jumping up and running out in the middle of class, he'd get yelled at for dropping a pencil or something equally stupid. Naruto's jaw had clenched at that thought involuntarily- that decided it. He had readied himself to spring out of his chair ... and stopped; ears perking slightly.

To his left.

Naruto had looked warily over his shoulder. Inuzuka Kiba had grinned back at him, eyes flicking to the classroom door and back. Naruto had blinked. Then, slowly, had grinned in return and nodded once.

Two seconds later they were dashing out of the room, the teacher yelling at their rapidly retreating backs as they laughed happily. They were down the hallway and had leapt out of the window overlooking the forest before they could be caught, animal instincts taking over. They let themselves leap on each other and tackle each other, rolling along as pups would -Akamaru had even joined in, yipping in an approving manner.

And even though by mutual, silent agreement they had never spoken of it again (well, until after the third Chuunin exam preliminary), Naruto had always held the memory close to his heart.

He liked to think that Kiba had, too.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**This was based off the memory that Naruto has when he is attempting to learn the Rasengan (or, at least, I can't remember, but I'm pretty sure it is). He remembers sleeping with Shikamaru, eating behind his books with Chouji, and skipping class with Kiba, and then they got their lecture from Iruka about concentration using the leaf. They never showed you the circumstances as to _why_ Kiba left with Naruto, nor what happened between them leaving and getting in trouble. 


	15. April's Fools

**Animal Instincts**

By: Sly Omi

Disclaimer: As pertaining to all chapters herein: I, Omi, do solemnly swear that I do not, have not, and will not ever own any claim to copyrights of Naruto, either in manga or anime form, or any merchandise thereof. I am writing this for fun, not with the intention to make money.

Raiting: PG

Pairing(s): KibaNaru

Warning(s): You are reading this of your own free will. If yaoi or shounen-ai offends your sensibilites, turn ye back now. Failure to comply with this might result in your tender sensibilities being mortally offended, incurring mental trauma on your behalf. However, failure to comply with this also means that it's your own fault should that happen - I am morally obligated to do nothing about it other than laugh at you for not reading the warnings.

* * *

Drabble Fifteen - Word Count: 682

Naruto's idea of the perfect April Fool's Day was to not do anything. After all, he was expected to concoct some grand scheme every year, and so every year he nearly laughed himself to death at the anxious looks tossed his way as he walked down the streets of Konoha. The palpable relief that followed as they realized nothing had blown up was even more amusing. (Sometimes Naruto would swagger purposefully towards a store and into it just to see the crowds of people pushed up against the windows, trying to look inside. Without fail the whole crowd would fall over when he emerged with nothing more than a snack or a drink and he would have to practically run home so he could laugh freely.)

Night time changed all that. As soon as the sun went down, the whole village erupted into total chaos. Naruto would lounge on the roof of his apartment building and laugh, long into the night – and that was his own, personal, grand, perfect April Fool's.

This year the day had gone as had every other April Fool's Day. But this year was different. As the sun went down and the shouts of alarm began, this year marked the first time Naruto had company on April Fool's.

"It's official," Kiba said, leaping onto the roof after letting himself into Naruto's apartment and not seeing the blonde anywhere.

"What is?" Naruto asked, stretching out – much like Shikamaru, Kiba thought absently – and raising a brow slightly.

"Konoha is insane," Kiba stated. Akamaru barked his agreement, and settled himself to sleep.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Everyone's after the Hokage for _something_ or other. Uchiha's demanding to know why the food stores aren't going to hold tomatoes anymore. Yamanaka is demanding that her favorite brand of conditioner be restocked and the rest of her family wants to know why their flower shop has been condemned. That TenTen chick is locked in her room, and won't come out until they remove the ban on coffee – there _is_ no ban on coffee! The whole Aburame clan is protesting the insecticide-ing of the forest. _Protesting_! Like with signs n' crap. Ane's losing her mind 'cause she's being hounded by friends whining about the total discontinuation of lipstick and demanding she let them use our stuff," here Kiba paused to wave at his cheeks, in case the blonde were confused, "Asuma-sensei is attempting to buy every last pack of cigarettes in Konoha before they're thrown into the river, or something, Kurenai-sensei is on the warpath with a band of followers – and I know that scary Anko lady's with them – because they're raising cable prices, and ..." Kiba trailed off, sighing.

Naruto was fighting very hard to keep a straight face, "That bad? Geez."

"Yeah, that bad. S'far as I can tell there are maybe ten people who got off this year – they're all holed up in the Hokage's office – chased in by angry villagers demanding answers. Except me. I was on the other end of the village. Figured I should hide out for a while, 'til everyone leaves home."

"You got off?"

"Yeah."

"Who else?" the blonde prided himself for a job well done – Kiba didn't seem to suspect a thing.

"Eh. Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei, for starters. Poor Iruka-sensei. All he wanted to do was grade some papers," Kiba chuckled, "Kakashi-sensei is going nuts 'cause he was separated from his book or something. Shikamaru's cleared, and Neji, Chouji, Hinata-chan, Lee, that Haruno chick, and ... well, no, I think that's it."

"Sounds bad."

"It is. Oh, believe me, it is. I nearly got chased here because someone thought I was behind it. Or it was a mass scheme plotted by those who got off. The Hokage'll be swamped all night."

"Hehehe, poor bastard. ... Oi, Inuzuka."

"What?"

"C'mere, you got something on your face."

"Na?"

But Kiba could say nothing more as Naruto's lips surged up to meet his. The blonde nipped and teased, pulling away before Kiba could relax enough to respond to the kiss.

"Something on my face, eh?" Kiba asked, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto shrugged and grinned, "April Fool's."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This drabble is pretending that this particular April Fool's happened before the Third died. Hence 'bastard', as opposed to 'baba'. When this would have happened, I have no idea, but then, I've totally done away with the timeline as it stands anyway, so I guess this isn't such a big leap :shrug: 


	16. Hayasugiru, naa?

﻿ **Animal Instincts**

By: Sly Omi

Disclaimer: As pertaining to all chapters herein: I, Omi, do solemnly swear that I do not, have not, and will not ever own any claim to copyrights of Naruto, either in manga or anime form, or any merchandise thereof. I am writing this for fun, not with the intention to make money.

Raiting: PG

Pairing(s): KibaNaru

Warning(s): You are reading this of your own free will. If yaoi or shounen-ai offends your sensibilites, turn ye back now. Failure to comply with this might result in your tender sensibilities being mortally offended, incurring mental trauma on your behalf. However, failure to comply with this also means that it's your own fault should that happen - I am morally obligated to do nothing about it other than laugh at you for not reading the warnings.

* * *

Drabble Sixteen - Word Count: 443

"You should meet my family."

Those words had nearly given one Uzumaki Naruto a heart attack.

"_What_?"

"You should meet my family," Kiba repeated. He stretched lazily over Naruto's muscled chest, yawning. Then he winced as the shifting caused Naruto to slip out of him.

"Please tell me you weren't thinking that before now," the blonde moaned, tossing an arm over his eyes to block out both the light and Kiba's still post-coital-bliss-filled-eyes.

"I wasn't."

"Thank the gods," Naruto said flatly, his lips turning up in a smirk to despite his effort to keep them locked in a pout.

Kiba just laughed and picked up the other boy's arm, removing it from the blue eyes that enraptured him without fail. He stretched himself out fully, rubbing his legs against his mate's as he did so, and settled himself in a more comfortable position. One finger idly traced patterns on Naruto's skin, purposefully dragging over the more ticklish areas.

"Inuzuka ..." the blonde said, warning-ly. He cracked an eye open to glare at the dark haired boy above him.

Kiba gave him an innocent smile, "What?"

Naruto growled softly, sticking his tongue out, "Bugger. You know what. Stop tickling me."

The dog lover took advantage of Naruto's open mouth to claim the soft lips with his own and thrust his tongue into the warmth. The blonde immediately responded, meeting Kiba's tongue with his own and pushing it back, bringing them both into the familiar dance of domination. They ended up with a stale-mate, neither one having the motivation to break themselves from a perfect state of lazy bliss. Times like this, when neither had a mission, were rare and were times to be treasured. Eventually they pulled apart, foreheads resting against each others.

"So you'll come?" Kiba asked after a few moments of silence.

"Nh? Where?"

"To meet my family?"

Naruto groaned, "Isn't this a little early? Won't they have a heart attack if you suddenly show up with me to dinner?"

"They know."

The blonde choked, "Come again!"

"Again? Really?"

"Shut up! You know what I meant!"

"They know. Not that it's you per se, but that I've got a mate. So you should meet them. You're a part of the fold now, too, remember. Akamaru said so."

"Who died and made Akamaru God?"

Kiba shrugged, "You gonna come?"

"Ugh! Fine, I'll come! Now shut up and go back to being half asleep."

The Inuzuka nodded smugly. He was half asleep, as Naruto had ordered, when he heard the blonde snort softly and mutter, "You woman." Kiba came awake instantly, glowering, and proceeded to show his mate that he was no woman. He didn't hear any complaints from Naruto, either.

* * *

Author's Notes: About the title - 'hayasugiru naa?', though written without kanji or hiragana because I don't think it's supported in titles, means "too early, isn't it?" This, of course, is Naruto's main protest when it comes to meeting the Inuzuka family. 


	17. Unexpected

**Animal Instincts**

By: Sly Omi

Disclaimer: As pertaining to all chapters herein: I, Omi, do solemnly swear that I do not, have not, and will not ever own any claim to copyrights of Naruto, either in manga or anime form, or any merchandise thereof. I am writing this for fun, not with the intention to make money.

Raiting: PG

Pairing(s): KibaNaru

Warning(s): You are reading this of your own free will. If yaoi or shounen-ai offends your sensibilites, turn ye back now. Failure to comply with this might result in your tender sensibilities being mortally offended, incurring mental trauma on your behalf. However, failure to comply with this also means that it's your own fault should that happen - I am morally obligated to do nothing about it other than laugh at you for not reading the warnings.

* * *

Drabble Seventeen - Word Count: 412

"I've chosen my mate. It's Naruto."

It was not something any one had been expecting; and certainly not at the dinner table. Certainly not during the one peaceful evening they'd had almost all year to eat together. Kiba looked guilty as the whole room fell silent – even the dogs stopped eating – and all those at the table turned to stare at him.

"Sorry. ... I ... thought you should know," the boy said quickly, grabbing his rice bowl and shoving his face into it.

"You what?"

Kiba placed the bowl down slowly, then his chopsticks, swallowing and not meeting his father's eyes. "I chose my mate," he repeated.

"Why?" his sister asked before she could stop herself.

The boy did look at her then, his eyes flashing, "Why not?"

"He's ..."

"I know," Kiba snapped, just at their mother was about to shush her daughter, "I know what's in him – I've seen it on missions and he's told me. I don't care."

"Obviously. And I suppose you won't care when that thing kills you," said their father.

Akamaru and Kiba snarled simultaneously. The rest of the family jumped slightly in their chairs. The little white dog barked angrily. By the end of his tirade, they all sat silently, stunned.

"Aren't you a little young to know language like that?" Kiba's sister asked with a weak laugh.

Kiba shrugged for the dog, "You'd be surprised where you can pick things up."

"From the Kyuubi, no doubt."

Akamaru, hackles raised, prepared to pounce and would have, had not one of the older dogs cuffed him over the head and pinned him down.

"Akamaru. Heel," Kiba said. His voice was both tired and annoyed. "It's not like we haven't heard this from the villagers." He stood, muttering, "Gochisosama" under his breath, and left the room.

The little dog wiggled his way out from under the heavy paw and followed him. Kiba's sister watched their retreat, pausing for a second before getting up and following. Both children ignored their father's words of protest – but she had to smile as their mother began murmuring furiously at him.

Kiba was just reaching the front door when his sister caught up to him.

"Where are you going?"

The boy froze, his shoulders tense. His voice was suspicious when he answered, "To see him."

"Is he nice?"

"Yeah."

"Do you treat each other well?"

"As well as boys do."

"Has he ever tried to hurt you?"

"NO!" Kiba growled, his eyes narrowing.

His sister smiled unexpectedly, "Okay then. Introduce us some time."

* * *

Well, lookit that - I'm not dead! I'm very sorry that it's taken me this long to post a new one -thanks to those of you who've stuck around and are actually reading this. And now, the excuses ... uh,story: I was in China for a month without my files, so I couldn't post. Before that I'd, uh, kinda forgotten the password/e-mail combo ... >> Anyway, I'm posting again, have no fear. 


	18. Looking Happy

**Animal Instincts**

By: Sly Omi

Disclaimer: As pertaining to all chapters herein: I, Omi, do solemnly swear that I do not, have not, and will not ever own any claim to copyrights of Naruto, either in manga or anime form, or any merchandise thereof. I am writing this for fun, not with the intention to make money.

Raiting: PG

Pairing(s): KibaNaru

Warning(s): You are reading this of your own free will. If yaoi or shounen-ai offends your sensibilites, turn ye back now. Failure to comply with this might result in your tender sensibilities being mortally offended, incurring mental trauma on your behalf. However, failure to comply with this also means that it's your own fault should that happen - I am morally obligated to do nothing about it other than laugh at you for not reading the warnings.

* * *

Drabble Eighteen - Word Count: 396

"Doors locked?"

"Check."

"Windows locked?"

"Check."

"Curtains down and nailed to the walls?"

"Check."

"Akamaru confined to the bathroom?"

Kiba sighed mournfully, "Check."

"I'm not taking chances this time, Inuzuka. Okay. Iruka knows that I'm here and have had dinner, I already had the talk with him, Kakashi released us from training, and Sasuke-teme should be hiding from Ino and Sakura if they're living up to their end of the bargain."

The brunette grinned at the thought, "My family knows I'm here and they've been warned away. They won't show up unless something drastic happens."

"I don't care how drastic it is," the blonde ground out, his blue eyes lit with a determined fire, "Unless Orochimaru himself knocks on my door wearing nothing but a tutu and dancing Swan Lake, I am not leaving this room until we have sex."

Between guffaws, Kiba gasped, "May I be ... the first to say ... I love how you think?"

Naruto preened, "You may."

The two boys stood in the darkened room, looking each other up and down, but neither took the initiative to make the first move. They both looked around furtively, expecting something to jump out of the blonde's closet and interrupt them Time and silence seemed to stretch between them. A few sorrowful yips from the bathroom broke the spell and Kiba smiled lopsidedly. He closed the short distance between himself and Naruto, taking the other boy's face in his hands and kissing him hungrily. The blonde responded with enthusiasm, if not talent, and soon they were stumbling to the bed and falling down on it to the sound of clothes rustling and falling to the floor.

"You look happy," Shikamaru noted absently when he, Kiba, Naruto, Chouji, Neji and Lee met at the barbeque.

Even as they took their seats, Kiba and Naruto slid glances at each other, grinning in synchronization. Lee looked at the two boys, his head tilted in question. He opened his mouth to ask the question forming in his mind, but yelped and just as quickly shut it, turning to glare at a completely stone-faced Neji.

"Was that necessary?"

"Don't ask it," Neji ground out.

"Ask what?"

"Whatever it was you were going to ask. Don't."

"But I – "

"**Don't**, Lee."

"How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

"Your fault," Chouji snickered, "You mentioned it."

"Ch'."

Kiba and Naruto looked at each other, and grinned smugly.


End file.
